Silvia Prince and The Prisoner of Azkaban
by verypotterfan
Summary: She lived with her father until one terrible night changed all of that.Now she lives with her godfather and is starting her third year at Hogwarts.But all isn't as it seems as She fights to protect her new friends from the truth an the monster inside her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_Silvia run!" Her father shouted as he attempted to protect her from the werewolf intent on destroying her family. She heard her Dad shouting all types of defense spells on the wolf to no avail. Until finally he was struck down._

"_NO!" Silvia screamed in anguish. She was torn run back and try to stop the werewolf from mutilating her fathers body, or run for the hills like a cowardly Slytherin. She heard the wolf roar once more and her decision was made. She spun around with her wand out and shot a Reducto closely followed by a Stunner. That seemed to get the wolf's attention._

_The wolf started to sprint towards her. She had no thoughts before she dodged the wolf's jaws. She landed hard, losing her grip on her wand. She scrambled for the wand, it was only a foot away before she felt the wolf's powerful jaws on her ankle. She screamed in pain, her vision becoming hazy. _

_And suddenly she heard a bark. The wolf released it's grip on her ankle before turning it's attention towards the direction the bark had come from. A large black dog had gotten the wolf's attention. As it leaped and with a couple of bounds was trying to lead the wolf away from her. The growls and barks slowly faded into the distance as she heard some very distinct pops. 'Ah her underage magic had alerted the Ministry.' she mused as she faded into unconsciousness. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Harry~Potter_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silvia jerked awake her eyes slowly registering the room around her. She was in a private room at St. Mungos it was her last day at the hospital before being released into the care of her godfather until the school year begun. She sighed, it really was nice of Professor Dumbledore to offer all the accommodations in the world to her. She would be entering her third year as a transfer. Her dad had home schooled her instead of sending her to Hogwarts. Her vision blurred.

"Dad." He had died that night despite her efforts and the efforts of the medi-wizards to save him. His injuries had been to much for his already weak body to handle. Her father had been very sick, some kind of muggle disease called cancer. It was inevitable that he would die soon of course but it still brought tears to her eyes to know that she's alone. Her mother having left when she found out that her new husband was a wizard. Nine months later she sent me to him with a note telling him to take his freaky spawn. And after all that her father continued to love her mother.

But Silvia couldn't forgive her. It would've been better if she didn't look so much like her. She had gotten her bright wolf-blue eyes from her, along with her midnight-black hair. The only characteristic she had gotten from her father was her olive toned complexion. Which she loved it meant she didn't get sun burns. She shifted and looked at the clock on the wall, 8:30.

"Hmm. I might as well get up." She had been talking to herself more and more as her solitude persisted. Not many people came and visited a recently turned teenage werewolf. One person who did was a werewolf named Remus Lupin, who was incidentally was going to be her Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this year. He was a nice man and told her that even though her identity will be kept a secret at Hogwarts. Should she need any help with schoolwork or a listening ear that his office door would be open at any time. It would be good to know at least one person. Even if it was a teacher.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Harry~Potter_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There you go dear." The nurse said as she handed Silvia her jacket. "Now you must be excited going to a new home and all."

"Yes, couldn't be more ecstatic." Silvia said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Now you must look presentable." The nurse reached for a brush and started combing through her hair.

"I was just recently mauled by a werewolf, I think looking presentable is the least of my worries." Silvia said with just enough sarcasm for the elderly witch to notice.

"There is no need to get snippy with me, my dear. I was just trying to help." And with that she left the room. Silvia sighed how was she going to make friends if she couldn't even play nice with a person who was paid to be nice to her. She picked up her jacket and threw it over her shoulder. Her godfather should be arriving any minute now. She had changed a lot over the last couple of weeks, and as she walked out of the door of her room she looked around quickly. And then set off down the hall towards the lobby.

She loved her godfather, that part she knew but she hadn't spent more than a day with the man. 'What would it be like living with him?' She mused as she entered the lobby. She stowed her wand in her pocket making sure she could access it quickly and sat gratefully in a chair facing the entrance. It irritated her that she still hadn't gotten her strength fully back. Even a walk down the stairs exhausted her.

The hospital fire flared green and her godfather, Severus Snape, walked out. He spotted her in her seat and rushed over and gathered her up in a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder as silent tears began to stream down her face. Severus knowing her better than anyone else held her at arms length and said,

"Don't cry it wasn't your fault. It could've happened to anyone. I'm glad I didn't lose you as well." Silvia smiled weakly "Now come on let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Peeps I just wanted to tell you all that all though this is my first story I hope it will be one of the best. I totally forgot to add the disclamer and all of that last night so I'm doing it now.**

**The last chapter was a bit short I know but it was 3:00 in the morning. My brain wasn't working well.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and none of it's affiliates belong to me. I'm just a lowly fan girl with too many ideas in her little head.**

**So on to my second chapter. Huzza**

Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good week. First it was Black escaping from Azkaban and then Severus's goddaughter gets attacked. The poor thing was very traumatized at first but then seemed to pull through rather quickly. When Albus had arrived on the scene he suspected that both of the Prince's were dead. Severus however refused to believe that and rushed over to his goddaughter. Trying to keep her from fainting and but to no avail. Albus seeing that she was still alive sent his patronus to St. Mungos to get help. And help arrived within minutes one of the medi-wizards rushed over to Silvia and conjured a magical stretcher for her. And then apparated to St. Mungos with Severus not far behind.

The elder Prince was not as lucky. He had multiple scratch and bite wounds all over his body, he looked like he was mauled by a bear. The man was dead despite the medi-wizards best efforts. Albus had spotted Silvia's wand not far from where she was found. Curious he grabbed it and cast Prior Encantam with it. The wand smoked and there was a blue light that signified a reducto and a red light that signified a stunner. 'Hmm. Then who sent the Patronus alerting us to Silvia's plight?' That was the question of the week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Harry~Potter_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silvia had just arrived at Spinner's End and was now unpacking her clothes and stuff in her room. It was only three days until the full moon, three days until she was transformed into a blood thirsty monster. And three days until the start of the school year. It was August 29th and she was actually surprised that she was excited for her first year at school. Usually she would be dreading anything that had to do with school. Where would she turn at school to keep from killing all those innocent students? She rushed downstairs to where Severus was.

"Sev, I don't think it's a good idea that I go to school anymore." I say as I enter the kitchen.

"And why do you say that?" He asked without turning around.

"Because I could attack someone, maybe kill them. And oh I never wanted to be a killer why does all this shit happen to…" Severus turned around revealing what he was doing. It was a grey bubbling mess. "That's not what were eating right?" Severus smiled.

"No, this is too help you keep your mind during your transformation. It's called the Wolfsbane potion. Very tricky to get a hang of but truly amazing when you do." His potion masters voice coming out the more he talked about the potion. "I will be making it for you and Lupin every full moon."

"Does it taste disgusting?" I say grimacing as I look at it.

"What do you think?" Sev turned and smiled at me.

"Great could my life get any worse?" I say acting very melodramatic. My godfather rolled his eyes.

"Go upstairs and finish unpacking."

"Why? I'll just have to pack again in three days." I say as I walk out of the kitchen

"Tomorrow we're going to see Albus to get you sorted and then we'll go to Diagon Alley and buy you your robes and books." Severus yelled as I walked up the stairs.

"Fine." I yelled back down to him as I reached my door. I heard someone moving around in there. I pulled out my wand and pushed the door slowly open. And who was revealed but my house elf Spunky. I let out the breath I didn't even now I was holding and pocketed my wand.

"Spunky is here to help Miss. Miss Silvia's unpacking is all done. And Spunky also brought Miss's favorite books." Spunky said as she bustled around the room making it presentable.

"Thank you Spunky. Is the house still a wreck?" Spunky nodded. I sighed. "Can you try and find Scholar and Jaz."

"Yes Miss Silvia I will go right away." Spunky said and with a pop she was gone. Silvia collapsed on her bed relieved now that she had someone out looking for her owl, Scholar, and her new kitten, Jaz. I had worried about them for weeks while I was in the hospital. They were really the only remnants of her life before it fell apart.

I sighed and pulled out Hogwarts a History. She had already read it a couple times but not for like a year. So it would be good to refresh on. There were four houses at Hogwarts Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. She hoped to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, she knew her godfather wanted her to be in Slytherin, where he was head of house, so that he could keep an eye on her. But she wasn't sure if it would be a good fit for her.

"Silvia! Dinner!" Her godfather yelled up the stairs. She closed the book and went downstairs. Dinner that night was a subdued affair. Kind of uncomfortable but that was to be expected. Right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Harry~Potter_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Silvia! Run!"_

Silvia jerked awake in her bed, her father's screams still echoing in her head. She wouldn't be able to sleep now. I turned over and looked at my alarm clock, 5:30. There was no point in going back to sleep now. So she pulled her copy of Hogwarts a History out and started reading. When she finished reading it was 7:30, so she grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Wiping the fog off the mirror she looked at herself. 'How much did this wolf-bite change me?' she thought. She had assumed that she could deal with it, she still thinks that she can, but maybe, just maybe she couldn't.

"Silvia! Hurry up if you want to be sorted before you go to the school!" Sev yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" With one last look in the mirror she headed downstairs and into her future.

_**Harry~Potter**_

**So it was short but I am working on getting them longer. That's a work in progress. The next chapter will have Silvia's sorting and Diagon Alley. Please review I need to know what I'm doing wrong so I can make it better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that my chapters have been short I'm working on it. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you like it.**

**Disclamer: I own no part of the Harry Potter franchise**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry~Potter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Chapter 3

Silvia looked in awe at the sight before her, Hogwarts really was beautiful. The castle loomed over them as her godfather hurried up the dirt road Silvia saw this and ran to catch up with him. As they passed the lake she spotted the giant squid right under the surface.

"Amazing isn't it?" Severus said throwing her out of her stupor.

"Yeah it is." I answered as we reached the large double doors.

"I'm going to drop you off so that you can go talk to Dumbledore and then I will be in my office preparing for my classes. So come find me when your done alright?" He said as he entered a portrait in the wall and I hurried after him. After the portrait there was a spiral staircase, Severus and I hurried up them and they ended on the back of what looked like a portrait.

"Here we are, off you go." With one last look at him I went through the portrait and saw the stone gargoyle that protected Professor Dumbledore's office. As I said the password the gargoyle jumped aside and I continued up the stairs.

"Why are there so many stairs?" I asked to no one. I reached the door and put my hand up to knock but the door opened before I could.

"Ah Ms. Prince good to see you. Your doing well I expect?" Dumbledore said without looking up.

"As good as I can be, and please call me Silvia I don't particularly like it." I said smiling

"First we should sort you into your house, then you can tell me what electives you would like to take." Dumbledore said as he was putting his parchments and quill aside. "Now if you will?" He added offering me the sorting hat. I put it on and a small voice spoke in my ear.

_"Ah an older child I don't get many of those."_

"_Can you tell what house I'm in?"_ I asked slightly nervous

"_I__ was __getting to that." _The hat said sounding slightly affronted _"Now plenty of cunning, very studious, much loyalty, and a load of courage. No Hufflepuff won't do for you. Nor Slytherin, you long to be different from the rest of your family which had resided in Slytherin. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor would each suit you well. But no not Ravenclaw you have more courage than knowledge. Ah you were a hard sort but I know exactly were to put you…_GRYFFINDOR!" The hat hollered.

"Wonderful. Severus won't be pleased though." Dumbledore said making a note on a piece of parchment.

"No he won't. Slytherin isn't for me though, even the hat realized this. Sev should also too." I say smiling. The headmaster chuckled.

"You are even more like your father that you know. But the hat believed he would do well in Slytherin but he would have been a wonderful Gryffindor." My eyes widened in amazement. "Now which electives woul you like to take this term?"

"Um. Well I know I would like to take Ancient Runes and Arithmacy. But I would also like to take one more class and I'm not sure which one to take its between Care of Magical Creatures and Divination."

"If I may make a suggestion." I nodded. "You do not seem like the kind that would like Divination it deals mostly with theory, and if you're anything like your father you like things to be proven with fact." I nod thinking.

"I guess I will take Care of Magical Creatures." I say standing up. "Thank you for your time Professor. I'll see you in two days, I guess."

"Your welcome." I head towards the door. "Oh and Silvia?" I turn "Have a good full moon." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh I will." I smile and wave as I head out the door, and down the stairs where I was surprised to find Severus waiting.

"How'd it go?" Eagerness written on his normally placid face.

"Well I'm taking Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, and Care of Magical Creature." I say smirking knowing that wasn't what he was asking.

"You know that wasn't what I was asking." The corners of his mouth twitching.

"Hmm. Well the hat said it was between Gryffindor…" He visibly scowled while I smirked. "…and Ravenclaw." He relaxed

"Please say Ravenclaw, please say Ravenclaw." He pleaded while I continued to smirk dragging it out to the last second.

"I could but then I would be lying." I say smirking.

"Really the one house I don't like, and you have to choose that one."

"While it seemed like the one that would piss you off the most, so I chose that one." Sev whirled around only to see me smirking at him.

"Cheeky little brat." But you could tell he was amused a strange expression on Severus Snape's face.

"But you love me anyways." I say smiling and trying to seem innocent and not succeeding. "So are we going to go or are you just going to complain about my house."

"Lets go." He said as he stalked off. I sighed and rolled my eyes before following him.

_Harry~Potter_

Diagon Alley had always taken her breath away but she had never really appreciated it. The stores had never seemed so bright and cheerful even with Sirius Black's face plastered all over the store windows.

"Hey Sev, can I get a new wand?"

"Why do you need one?" Severus said turning his head to look at me.

"Because my wand I have now is my Grandma's old one. Why do purebloods insist on passing on wands. It makes no sense at all." I grumble

"Fine we'll get you a new wand." I smiled.

"Thank you. Are we going to my vault first?"

"Yes. You'll go get your wand and I'll get your books."

"Cool." I say not really paying attention anymore as we climbed up the stairs of Gringotts. This place had always interested me and I loved goblins, even if they didn't love human kind, I found them interesting. Which was one of the reasons I wanted to be a Curse Breaker when I was older.

"Welcome Ms. Prince." The goblin we approached to get into my vault. "We are sorry for your loss."

"Thank you for your condolences."

"Griphook! Ms. Prince would like to go to her vault. Please escort her and her Guardian." Griphook nodded and ushered them to her vault. Silvia had always loved the twists and turns of the cart ride to her vault. Most adults didn't like it, but she loved it because it reminded her of a rollercoaster. The cart lurched to a stop at my vault. I grabbed my money bag and jumped out the cart and into my vault. I scooped up a couple handfuls of coins and hopped back in the cart.

"Got all you need." Sev asked as the cart lurched back into action, and headed back down the tunnel.

_Harry~Potter_

Sev had dropped her off in front of Ollivanders' while he went and got her school books for the year. The bell clanged as she pushed the door open, the atmosphere of the store was basically that of a dingy pub in the fact that it was dark with a cluttered but clean feeling, if you know what I mean?

"Ms. Prince I presume?" Silvia jumped and spun around to find Ollivander behind the desk. "Yes you must be. You know child, I was wondering when you would come for your first wand." Silvia was still to stunned to speak. "Which arm is your wand arm?"

"Left." She said and Ollivander flicked his wand and had a measuring tape start taking her measurements of her wand arm and such, unfortunately the thing never stopped. "Um, excuse me, could you please stop this thing?" She asked as the tape tried to measure the circumference of her head.

"Oh, yes of course." With another flick of his wand the tape stopped and Ollivander came up to the front of the store with a pile of boxes in his arms. "These all should fit you well. Pity." I took the first wand offered to me and started to wave it only to have it snatched out of my grasp. "No, no not right at all." Ollivander muttered as I took the next wand only to have it snatched out of my grasp faster than the first. "Wrong, all wrong. How different are you from your family? They have all had wands with a Dragon heartstring. You must be very different. What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor." I said as Ollivander whirled around and headed towards the back of the shop. "Oh its alright. I'll just wait here." I muttered rolling my eyes. I was waiting there for at least two minutes before Ollivander came back with a wand box in his hand.

"This is one of my experimental wands I made when I was younger still an apprentice but I wonder." He paused and looked at the wand "This was one of the most tempermental wands I have ever made. But I believe that you were meant to tame it. The wood is that of a birch tree and the core is a feather of a Griffin and the hair of a Water Sprite. If you will?" He said as he opened the box. When I saw the wand I gasped, it was beautiful the wand was white and the carvings on it looked like bursts of air and water.

"Its beautiful." I managed to say before I took the wand and I was engulfed in a whirlwind of light and air. As the whirlwind stopped I looked at Ollivander and said. "What just happened?"

"You are obviously who this wand was waiting for. The combination I used is powerful, powerful but dangerous. It would do for you to keep an eye on it, as it would not do for it to fall into the wrong hands." I wordlessly nodded as I put the wand back into the box. Ollivander closed the box and wrapped it up as I tried to offer him money he shook his head. "It's on the house. You saved me the trouble and sadness of snapping such a beautiful yet powerful wand."

"But you can't…" Ollivander shook his head to my protests and handed me the box. "Thank you." I said as I headed towards the door but as I turned there was no one there. Shaking my head I continued out the door.

_Harry~Potter_

I was supposed to meet Severus at The Leaky Cauldron at 3:00. Silvia looked down at her watch, 2:30, still thirty more minutes. Diagon Alley had always been a favorite place of hers, it just wasn't the same without dad. She went to Floreans' to get her and her dad's favorite, Strawberry and French vanilla mixed together. "To dad." She said as she took her first bite.

"Excuse me?" She looked up to see a boy around her age with an ice cream cone. The boy had the messiest black hair she had ever seen, along with the brightest green. "May I join you?"

"Of course. Any company is better than no company. My name is Silvia Prince."

"Harry Potter, I haven't seen you at Hogwarts but you look about my age?"

"I'm transferring in this year. I was home schooled my first two years."

"Really what was it like?"

"Boring, it was fun at first but I wanted to be around kids my own age."

"So that's why your starting late?" Harry's eyes were curious.

"No, I would have been home schooled this year but my dad died during an attack last month."

"I'm sorry." Harry said

"Its not your fault. Nobody's really."

"Harry!" I heard a girl yell.

"That'll be Hermione. Well I guess I'll see you around, Silvia."

"Bye." I said as Harry turned and walked down the street. I stood and threw my bowl away and headed the opposite way as Harry, towards The Leaky Cauldron.

_Harry~Potter_

Tonight was the night of the full moon and her first transformation. Sev had finished the Wolfsbane Potion and had her take it after breakfast, not that she was hungry, he still made her eat. It was all she could do to stop herself from snapping at him.

"Silvia, go up to your room and try to get some sleep. Remember you won't have time tonight." Severus's voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Fine." She said back and Silvia hoisted herself off the couch and up the stairs to her room. "Why are there so many stairs?" she asked her self as she reached the last stair she mustered up the effort to raise herself on that stair when she lost her grip on the mantle, and tumbled back down. Severus appeared at the door to the kitchen. "That hurt." I grumbled not getting up.

"Are you hurt?" Severus asked concern evident in his voice.

"Nope."

"Than why aren't you getting up?"

"Because the floor is very comfortable right now." Severus snorted.

"Are you going to stay there all night."

"What is this twenty questions?" I said instantly regretting it. Severus raised his eyebrow. "Sorry."

"Do you want help up the stairs?" I nodded as I pushed myself up into a sitting position. Sev came over to me and picked me up in his arms and took me up the stairs and into my room. Where he put me in my bed and with a flick of his wand he closed the curtain and turned off the light. "get some sleep. You'll need it." He turned to head out the door.

"Severus." He turned at the door. "Thank you." He smiled and shut the door and almost instantly I was asleep.

_Harry~Potter_

It's late. The moon was full and was shining through the window in Silvia's bedroom. Silvia can feel it through the glass, feel the power of the moon. Her shirt was sticking to her sweating skin, she moves over to the window and leaned her head against the cool glass. So many scents and sounds carried in through the glass.

There is a tiny electric buzz sparking in her bones, tickling. It's as if her whole body is itching on the inside and she has no way to scratch. It's maddening, dizzying.

Silvia shuts her eyes, and shakes her head. Refusing to give into the craving, refusing to turn into the monster that killed her father and cursed her. Her heart accelerates, pounding against her chest, as the change begins.

Muscles tear and ripple. Teeth twist into spikes. Silken black hair sprouts from every pore. Bones lengthen and bend into new shapes. Her face lengthens as she screams, the scream turning into a growl as she completes her transformation. She can smell everything, hear everything. Exulant, she raises her head to the moon and howls because even under the influence of the Wolfsbane Potion she cannot resist that primal urge.

_**Harry~Potter**_

**Review Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it took so long guys I ****just**** got my wisdom teeth out, and yes it hurts like hell. Hope you like the chap.**

Disclaimer: I like many of you don't own Harry Potter or anything resembling it. But I do own Silvia and I love her to death.

Chapter 4

When Silvia awoke the next morning her entire body hurt it felt like her entire body had been attacked with a cricket bat, and those things hurt! The wolfsbane potion is supposed to lessen the pain what will it feel like if I don't take it.

Silvia shuddered, "Not even going to think about that." As she said that her door cracked open and Sev stuck his head in.

"Have fun?" I glared at him while rolling my neck. "I guess not. Do you want a pain reliving potion?" I looked at him. "I'll take that as a yes, you have more of an attitude in the morning than normal."

"Well of course I'm going to be in a bad mood. I didn't get to sleep until at least 2:00 in the morning and I had a stupid transformation to go through. Wouldn't you be at least a little bit cranky?" I said glaring

"No need to bite my head off. I just wanted to tell you that you have two and a half hours to get ready and out the door." He said while handing me the potion, and then heading out the door. I waited until he was down the stairs before downing the potion and grabbing stuff for a shower and heading to the bathroom. A nice long hot shower will do me good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Harry~Potter_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Silvia stepped out of the floo at Kings Cross Station she caught sight of the Hogwarts Express and it looked magnificent in the steam from the train masked it just enough to keep it looking mysterious.

"Beautiful." I gasped as Sev stepped out behind me.

"Now, Lupin is on the train and I want you to go and find him so you can see how worse for wear he is and then send me a note with Scholar." Spunky had shown up with Scholar and Jaz the night before, they both looked a little disgruntled but no with no injuries, at which Silvia had breathed a sigh of relief. "Be good, don't get into any fights, and if Lupin tells you to do something, as much as I hate him, do it. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good, I'll see you at Hogwarts." Sev gave me a quick hug and stepped back into the floo before shouting. "Snape Residence." The fire flared green and Sev was gone.

I picked up Scholar's cage and headed with my trunk rolling behind me onto the train. After heaving my trunk onto the train I proceeded to find Remus, and when I did I found him sleeping. After quickly checking him over for any serious injuries I penned Sev a note and sent the note with Scholar before the train started going.

As the train lurched to a start Silvia pulled out a book and sat down across from Remus, after letting Jaz out of her carrier. I then settled down to read. Five minutes later I heard someone say outside the compartment.

"Go away, Ginny."

"Oh, that's nice." said a female voice who I assume was Ginny said before what I assumed were footsteps stomping off. When I looked out the compartment window I saw Harry with two other students, a girl and a boy, peering into the compartment. I smiled and Harry pushed the door open.

"May we join you?" Harry asked as he stepped in.

"Harry, I thought you had to talk to us privately." the boy with bright red hair said. I smiled and nodded at Harry.

"Who's your friend?" I said nodding my head at the boy.

"That's Ron," Harry said nodding at the boy, he then gestured to the girl. "and that's Hermione. She's the resident Gryffindor genius." Hermione blushed and dropped her head to the book she was carrying in her arms.

"Pride and Prejudice?" She nodded. "Good book." I said showing her the book I was currently reading. Her eyes instantly brightened.

"Oh! What part are you at?" She asked dropping down beside me.

"I just finished the part where Mr. Collins proposed to Elizabeth." I say smiling at her. Maybe it won't be hard to make friends after all. Sev wouldn't like it though. When he visited he always complained about Harry and his two 'followers' he called them, but I could see that they thought and said what they thought unlike Death Eaters.

"So who's the guy?" Ron asked while sitting down across from Hermione and next to Remus.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione answered while I looked at her in shock.

"How'd you know that?" I asked still staring at her.

"Yeah, how is it that you know everything?" Ron said gaping at her.

Hermione sighed and said. "It's on his case." She then proceeded to point at the luggage rack where sure enough there was his case with the name _Professor R. J. Lupin _stamped in one corner in peeling letters. I let out the breath I had been holding.

"What'd you suppose he's teaching?" I asked faking obliviousness.

"Probably Defense." Harry said sitting. "That's the only vacancy." He looked at Remus. "Do you thinks he's actually asleep?" I nodded "He's been like that since I got here, So?" I asked Harry and he proceeded to tell us about how Sirius Black was after him. After Harry had finished his tale Ron looked thunderstruck, my jaw was open, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth. She lowered them to say, "Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you? Oh Harry… you'll have to be careful. Don't go looking for trouble. Harry-"

"I don't go looking for trouble," Harry said looking very irritated. "trouble usually finds me."

"But they'll catch Black, won't they?" I said "They have everyone looking for him. Even the muggles have been told he's armed."

"But no one knows how he escaped." Ron said uncomfortably. "He's the first person to escape, and he was a high-security prisoner."

I put my hands over my ears "What is that noise?" A faint, shrill whistle was coming from the luggage rack above our heads.

"It's coming from your trunk, Harry." said Ron while reaching into the luggage rack and then extracting a Pocket Sneakoscope.

"Is that a Sneakoscope?" Hermione asked while leaning around Ron for a better look.

"Yeah….. It's a cheap one though," Ron said sounding slightly embarrassed. "It went crazy when I was tying it to Errol's leg."

"Where you doing anything untrustworthy?" I asked my hands still over my ears.

"No! Well…. I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. He's not really up to long journeys…. But how was I supposed to send it to Harry?"

"Put it back in the trunk." Harry advised as the Sneakoscope continued to whistle. "or it'll wake him up."

Harry nodded towards Remus. Ron put the Sneakoscope back in Harry's trunk and shut the lid muffling the sound and I took my hands off my ears.

"Finally that thing was so loud." I said rubbing my head.

"We'll get it checked in Hogsmeade," said Ron, jumping back on to the seat. "They sell stuff like that in Dervish and Banges, Fred and George told me."

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade? Hermione said, the rest Hermione was about to say faded out as I jerked my head to try and stay awake.

"You're not allowed to come?" Ron said as I was jerked back into consciousness "But- no way- McGonagall or someone will give you permission."

"It's ok Harry I don't have permission either." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Why don't you have permission?" Hermione asked looking at me.

"Probably won't have time, with homework and everything, and I didn't feel like getting it signed."

"What!" Ron said as Hermione gasped. "Has the whole world gone insane?"

"I grew up in Hogsmeade." I said looking a Ron's melodramatics. "I'll probably get it signed next year, and I mean what is waiting one year."

"I still think your crazy." Ron grumbled

I rolled my eyes. "Harry, don't let it get you down. If there's nobody in Hogwarts then there's no one to nag you about work." I say smiling at Harry. Hermione was fumbling with the straps on her cat carrier as Jaz jumped on my lap.

"Don't let that thing out!" Ron said but too late Hermione's cat was out and had sprung onto Ron's lap. Ron shoved the cat away and Jaz and him curled up on the floor.

"Honestly Ronald, when you scream like that I think your afraid of the cat." Hermione said to him while putting the cage back in the luggage rack, and then stooping down to pet the orange fluff ball. "Just ignore him Crookshanks. Is this your cat, Silvia?" She added.

"Yep, I've had her for about two months and she is a complete princess." I answered pulling my book open again.

"Great! Another cat for poor Scabbers to contend with!" Ron yelled again. We all shushed him at once because if he continued he would have woken Remus up.

"Why don't you two play chess or something quiet so you don't wake Professor Lupin up." Hermione said looking at Ron and Harry.

Who proceeded to pull a chess set out and start playing, while me and Hermione discussed Pride and Prejudice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Harry~Potter_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sky was getting stormier and looked much darker than it should have at one o'clock. The candy trolley had come and gone, Hermione had tried to wake Remus but he was sound asleep causing Ron to think he was dead.

"He's probably just really tired." I said quickly. "And he's breathing, right Hermione?"

"Yep." She answered and the train ride continued in companionable silence.

Only to be interrupted by a sneering blonde boy and his two trolls behind him.

"Well look who it is Potty and the Weasel." The boy sneered, honestly was that his only expression. "I heard your father finally got his hands on some money. Did your mother die of shock?" Ron stood up and tried to get at the boy but Harry was holding him back. The boy then looked at me. "Who are you some cheap mud blood? Wouldn't surprise me Potty always did pick up charity cases." I glared at him.

"For your information my name is Silvia Prince. I am not a mud blood as you so eloquently put it. But I would love it if you and your minions would leave, because you are obviously too stupid to realize that there is, in fact, a teacher in this compartment right now." I said nodding at Remus. "So why don't you just leave and I won't curse you into next week." I finished smiling sweetly. The boy still looked like he wanted to insult people further. I sighed pulling out my wand. "If I must, Vario." I said pointing my wand at the boys turning them each yellow. "Buh-Bye" I said and this time they ran tripping over each other in their haste.

"That was awesome." Harry said, looking at me. "Malfoy never saw it coming."

"Malfoy, that's Lucius Malfoy's son." Harry nodded "Should have noticed they both look like idiots why shouldn't they act like idiots as well." And then our compartment dissolved into fits of laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Harry~Potter_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The train ride continued in merriment, Ron having gotten over his initial qualms about me. The sky was dark and it was raining the lamps had long since flickered to life.

"We must be nearly there." Ron said leaning past Remus to look out the dark window. The train then started to slow.

"We can't be there yet." Hermione said looking at her watch and then up at me while Harry looked out the compartment door only to be flung back into his seat. The train had stopped! The lights flickered off and we were in total darkness.

"What's going on?" I heard Ron's voice say from across from me.

"Ouch! Who just stepped on my foot!" I said cringing.

"Sorry." I heard Ron say sheepishly. The compartment door slid open and in came a person who fell in Harry's lap.

"Do you guys know whats going on?" A boy's voice asked.

"Hello Neville," Harry said "Can you move your sitting on me."

"Sorry Harry." The boy, Neville said before scurring along to a new seat.

"Quiet!" I heard a voice say suddenly. Remus had finally woken up.

"Lumos" I said when I saw Remus he looked fairly startled to see me, so I winked at him. "Do you know what's going on?"

He shook his head and said "Stay where you are." He then got slowly to his feet and held his now lit wand in front of him.

The air suddenly felt cold and utterly depressing. The compartment door slid open, standing there was a cloaked figure, a dementor! I thought before I began to hear the growl of a wolf and my fathers screams.

_Run Silvia! _He had shouted. _Run!_ Then my world went black unknowingly to me Harry's was doing the same.

**(A/N: Longest chapter ever! Six pages WooHoo! Please read and review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: HP has never belonged to me, but I love writing.**

**Chapter 5**

"Silvia! Silvia wake up!" I could hear a girl saying that through the fog in my mind.

"Hermione stop shrieking at her! She'll wake up eventually." I hear a boy, probably Ron. My eyes fluttered as I tried to open them. When I did I saw Hermione sitting next to me with her hands on my shoulders. "See I told you." Ron said smugly.

"What happened? I know about the dementor but what happened after I fainted?" I asked sitting up and looking at the scene around me. Harry was in the seat across from me biting into a block of chocolate, Hermione was getting up to sit next to me on the bench, Ron and Neville were sitting by the door pale as ghosts, and Remus was standing in front of me and wordlessly handed me a block of chocolate.

"That's what I would like to know? What was that thing? Who screamed." Harry asked as I bit into my chocolate.

Remus looked at me. "You sure your alright?" I nodded. "Good, Harry as Silvia said that was a Dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban. They were searching the train for Sirius Black." He looked at me and I nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go speak to the driver." Remus walked out the door and into the corridor, probably to distribute more chocolate as well as talk to the Driver.

"Are you sure your both okay?" Hermione asked, watching us like we were about to drop dead. Which with me in all likely hood isn't far off.

"I don't get it….what happened?" Harry asked wiping sweat off his face with his sleeve.

"Well that thing, the dementor, stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see it's face.) and… and." Hermione stumbled out.

"Silvia sort of just went limp, and I thought you were having a fit or something." Ron said still pale but slowly gaining his color back. " You went ridged and fell out of your seat and started twitching…"

"Then Professor Lupin stepped over you and pulled out his wand," Hermione said, "and he said 'none of us are hiding Sirius Black under our coats. Go.' But the dementor didn't move so Professor Lupin muttered something, and a silver thing shot out of it, and it turned around and glided away…"

"It was horrible," Neville said. "Did you feel how cold it got?"

"I felt it before it even got in here. I felt like I would never be happy again. It was terrible." I said rubbing my hands on me arms.

"I felt weird like I'd never be happy again." Ron said shifting uncomfortably.

"I just said that Ron." I said rolling my eyes at him. Everybody let out a nervous laugh. Harry then asked.

"Did any of you… fall off your seats?"

"No," Ron said anxiously. "But Hermione was shaking like mad."

"Thank you Ronald Weasley, at least I didn't look like I was about to cry."

"I wasn't going to cry. I was squinting my eye to get a better look at the Dementor."

"Oh yeah, and I'm a werewolf." Everyone else laughed while I spun and looked at her. Hermione looked at me. "It's a joke." I nodded and relaxed a little bit. But I missed her looking at me curiously.

"It's not poisoned you know." Harry looked at Professor Lupin who had returned during the argument or just after it. Harry took a bite and shivered in pleasure.

"It's good, isn't it?" I asked him, and he rolled his eyes at me.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in about ten minutes," Lupin said. "Are you alright, Harry, Silvia?"

"Yes Professor." I answered while Harry nodded at him.

It was rather quiet for the rest of the journey. When we got to Hogsmeade Station there was a huge scramble to get off the train as fast as possible. It felt like if we didn't get off the train fast enough the dementors would come back. I grabbed Jaz and put her in the pocket of my robes.

Hermione looked at me. "Why are you carrying her in your pocket? Don't you have a cat carrier?"

"Nope, I don't have one. She hates it and I like having her with me. Plus she hates the rain." Hermione raised her eyebrow at me but otherwise accepted my answer. "Shall we go?" I asked motioning towards the door that the boys had already exited.

When we caught up with the boys we found them talking to Malfoy.

"You fainted, Potter. Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?" Malfoy sneered blocking the boys way up to the castle.

We caught up as Ron said "Shove off, Malfoy."

"What's going on?" I asked glaring at Malfoy who was still looking yellowish. "Still yellow?"

"None of your business blood traitor." Malfoy sneered turning his attention away from Harry and Ron.

"Must you insult someone who is not only more intelligent than you but also more magically powerful even though I am a half-blood." I snapped back at him. Malfoy shuddered and made a move for his wand. But I had mine drawn before his wand cleared his pocket. "Try it and I'll turn you more colors than you can count." He still looked like he wanted a fight. "I'm not joking, try me."

"Is there a problem?" said a voice. Lupin had arrived and everyone was turning to look at him. I kept my eyes and wand on Malfoy who still had his out.

"Hello Professor, no problem. Just a difference in opinions." I answered slowly pocketing my wand knowing by the look on Malfoy's face that he was just a bully.

Malfoy looked Professor Lupin up and down. Then sneered at him with sarcasm in his voice. "Oh, no….er…._Professor._" The he turned and sauntered up to the castle.

"I've known the guy for five hours and I already want to hex him sideways." I said glaring at Malfoy's retreating form.

"Malfoy has that affect on people." Ron said swinging his arm around my shoulders. "I think were going to be great friends." We joined the crowd heading up to the castle with Hermione and Harry following smirking at Ron's antics. When we reached the entrance hall we were intercepted by a Professor.

"There's no need to look so worried…. I just need a word with Harry, Silvia, and Hermione." She told us. "Move along, Mr. Weasley. Your friends will join you in the great hall in a moment." Ron walked the opposite way as us as we headed up the stairs. "Hello Ms. Prince, I am Professor McGonagall your Transfiguration professor and The Gryffindor Head of House."

I nodded as we reached a room that I assumed was her office. She motioned for us to sit down before settling herself in the chair behind the desk. "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead on the train to say that you two had taken ill on the train."

She said looking at the two of us. But before we had a chance to respond a witch in a healers uniform came hustling in. I looked at Harry to figure out what was happening only to see him go bright red. I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm fine," Harry protested. "I don't need anything…" I snickered at him knowing that it would get him no where.

"Oh, it's you isn't it?" said the witch. She looked at me. "Who are you?"

"Silvia Prince." I answered as realization dawned on her face. She knew who and what I was.

"Well Ms. Prince after the feast I'll need to talk to you about your medical history." She said as I nodded expecting this. "You also collapsed I assume." I nodded again. She turned her attention back to Harry. "You've been doing something dangerous again, I assume and dragged this poor girl into it."

"It was a dementor, Poppy." said Professor McGonagall. Who exchanged a dark look with the nurse.

"Setting dementors around the school." She muttered while pushing back Harry's hair and checking his temperature and then doing the same to me. "You're both clammy. You two won't be the last to collapse." She started rummaging in her bag.

"Professor Lupin already gave us some chocolate." I said assuming that was what she was going for.

"Really, Hmm.. It seems our new Defense teacher knows his stuff." The nurse said.

"About time too." Professor McGonagall muttered not realizing I could hear her. The nurse started to pack up her bag and looked back up at me.

"I'm fine. I promise." I answered her unsaid question. The nurse then left.

"Now if you two will wait outside I would like to have a word with Ms. Granger about her course schedule." Harry and I went out the door and within five minutes we were joined by Hermione and the Professor, and we proceeded downstairs.

When we reached the great hall we saw a shorter Professor, who I assumed to be Professor Flitwick from what Severus had told me, carrying a stool and the sorting hat off the dais.

"Oh, we've missed the sorting!" Hermione whispered. A few people looked at us and whispered. Some even had the audacity to point, I looked at Harry to see if this was normal occurrence, only to see him blushing bright red. I took this as a no and turned my gaze on the students and glaring at the ruder ones. Most of them were Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Hmph! I'm glad I wasn't sent into a house full of gossips, which is obviously what the Ravenclaws were.

Harry went to sit beside Ron while Hermione and I sat across from them.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked Harry, who started to explain in hushed tones before the Headmaster stood up and Hermione shushed him.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious," I giggled at the unintended pun. Severus turned his head and glared, I rolled my eyes.

"I think it is best to get it out of the way before you become to befuddled by our excellent feast…" He cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school will be playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who will be here on Ministry business." I groaned I have to put up with those gits all year. Severus leveled another glare at me.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises…. Or even Invisibility Cloaks." Somebody at the school had an Invisibility Cloak? I looked at Ron and Harry who smirked at each other. Of course Harry would have one.

"It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors." I looked at Percy to see him smiling pompously, I rolled my eyes at Ron who sniggered.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new additions to the staff and one to the student body this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was some scattered applause, but those who recognized him from the train clapped as hard as they could, Silvia among them.

"Look at Snape!" I heard Ron hiss at Harry. I glance up at Sev who was glaring at Remus with loathing. This year will be interesting.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid, who agreed to take on the teaching position in addition to his Gamekeeping duties." The roar that accompanied that announcement was deafening, I had to clap my hands over my ears.

"We should've known!" I heard Ron's muffled voice say. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to stop clapping before Dumbledore stared speaking again.

"Last but not least, we have our new addition to the student body Miss. Silvia Prince," A polite applause happened and I gave a wave up towards the head table. "She will be joining the Gryffindor third years. Please make her feel welcome.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," Dumbledore continued. "Let the feast begin!" Golden plates and goblets appeared around us with food and drink in them. I was suddenly very hungry and I reached for some food that wasn't meat, that's most of what had appeared. I know a vegetarian werewolf, ironic huh. Two red headed blurs dropped down next to me. Shoving Hermione down the bench, who huffed indignantly.

"Sorry Hermione." One said

"but we just had.."

"to get to know.."

"this lovely addition.."

"to the noble house of.. "Gryffindor." The twins finished together.

"I'm Fred."

"I'm George,"

"and we're the Weasley twins." Fred and George finished together.

"Hello, nice to meet you." I said raising my eyebrows. "Are you Ron's brothers?"

"Yes we.."

"are related to.."

"ickle Ronnikins.."

"to our great misfortune." They finished again.

"Interesting." I said and continued to eat my food. Ron sniggered at them.

"What Ronnie?" The twins said together as they turned their gazes on him. He blanched and looked back down at his food.

"Leave him alone." I said as I punched Fred and glared at George.

"Ouch," Fred said rubbing his arm.

"We've got a live one here." George said

"About damn time too." Fred said, and I returned to my dinner, smirking. It was not the first time someone had commented on my temper. Finally dinner was done and after Harry, Ron, and Hermione had introduced me to Hagrid, and they took me to go see Madame Pomfrey who after she explained what she was arranging for the full moon took me to Gryffindor Tower which is actually quite pretty. I got the bed next to Hermione and started to get ready for bed. Hermione gasped.

I looked at her. "What is it?" She pointed towards my ankle where the Werewolf had bit me. "Oh the scar. I got bit by a dog a couple weeks ago."

"Really." I nodded. "Wow that sucks."

"Yeah the dog that attacked me killed my dad." Hermione gasped. "Always knew I was a cat person."

"Who are you living with now?"

"My godfather, he's actually a Professor here."

"Who? Professor Lupin, Professor Flitwick." I shook my head. "Please tell me it's not Professor Snape." I nodded. "But he's soo mean!"

"He's not that bad once you get to know him."

"What ever you say." Hermione settled into bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guy's. I've been cramming for A.P. exams. Those things are horrible. Anyways I love writing Silvia when she's fiesty. **

**Review Please!****J**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I'll tell you my lame excuses at the end.

Disclaimer: Yeah I own nothing what's new.

Chapter 6

"Wake up!" I rolled over groaning. "Silvia we're going to be late!" I pulled my pillow over my head. Hermione pulled the pillow off. "Come on! Do you want to be doused in cold water?"

I opened one eye. "You wouldn't." Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Try me." I looked at her and then sighed raising myself up on my hands. "Good, you have five minutes or I'm coming back up her and this time I will douse you in cold water." She said before picking up her book bag and dodging the pillow I had thrown at her.

I groaned as I kicked my feet onto the ground. I quickly got dressed before brushing my teeth and plaiting my hair. I got down the stairs with thirty seconds to spare.

**********SP&POA***********

Where I was met by Hermione tapping her foot and looking at her watch. "Finally! The boys are already eating." She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the tower. When we reached the great hall I saw Harry and Ron looking murderously at Malfoy.

"Oh goodness!" Hermione said while rushing over to break up the glare fest.

"Malfoy wipe the look off your face or your face will be pink." Malfoy shuddered and looked away breaking the glare.

"Bye Bye." I said. After a second I added. "Scurry back home, little ferret."

Hermione looked at me curiously. "Ferret?"

"He kind of looks like a ferret." Ron and Harry burst out laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys!" She muttered while hiding a smile and walking towards the table. I followed with Ron and Harry acting like lunatics behind me.

"What's up with them?" George asked me as we sat down.

"Oh, nothing. I threatened to turn Malfoy pink, and then called him a ferret." I said grabbing some potatoes. Fred and George burst into laughter. "I still don't get why that's so funny." I deadpanned.

"So you're the one who turned Malfoy yellow?" Fred asked. I nodded my mouth full. "He ran into our compartment when the dementors came on the train. Nearly wet himself." I burst out laughing choking on my pumpkin juice. Hermione thumped me on the back a couple times and my breathing returned to normal.

"That's hilarious." I said my eyes still teary.

"How is that more hilarious than you calling Malfoy a ferret?" Ron asked while stuffing his face.

"First of all gross, and second of all I don't think my own jokes are funny." I said.

"That's weird." Harry said.

"Whatever." I looked at Fred. "Is that our schedule?"

"Yep. McGonagall stopped by before you got here." Fred said while handing us our schedules. "Anyway Harry just ignore Malfoy."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see his face after the first Quidditch match of the season." George added.

"Boys and Quidditch." Hermione scoffed while grabbing some food. "Hmm. We're starting new subjects today." Ron leaned over to look at Hermione's schedule.

"They got your's wrong. Look they've got you down for like ten subjects a day! It's not possible! There isn't enough time in the day!" I tuned them out as I read my schedule for the day.

**Silvia Prince - Gryffindor 3rd**** year**

**Nine o'clock - Arithmacy**

**Eleven o'clock - Transfiguration**

**One o'clock - Lunch**

**Two o'clock - Care of Magical Creatures**

Hermione leaned over to look at my schedule. "Wait for me outside the great hall after Harry, Ron, and I leave." I looked at her confused. "Just do it I'll explain later." I nodded.

"We'd better go, Divinations at the top of the north tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there." We got up and said our goodbyes. Splitting up at the doors to the great hall. After I saw the trio turn the corner, I saw Hermione coming the opposite way while tucking a gold chain into her shirt, while looking frazzled. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Ok ready to go?" She said when she got to my side.

"How'd you do that? Don't tell me it's just my imagination because I watched you walk the opposite way." I said as we headed up the stairs.

"I can't tell you. I promised Professor McGonagall."

"Ok but you didn't promise that if I figure it out you could nod, if I'm right?"

"True," Hermione said looking torn.

"I won't badger you. But if I get it right you'll tell me right?" Hermione sighed as we reached the door, and nodded.

"Thank you." I said as I pushed the door open.

***************SP&POA****************

Arithmacy was a rather fun class better than what I assumed Divination had been for my friends. "So what your telling me is that Harry's going to die." Ron and Harry nodded and I burst out laughing steadying myself against the wall so I didn't fall over.

"How could you laugh at a time like this?" Ron said clearly freaking out. I wiped at my eyes.

"So you believe the word of a person that looks as batty as they come." They nodded looking at me confused. "Well you have your answer. I'm laughing at the stupidity of divination." I said as we reached Transfiguration.

"So you don't think I'll die." Harry asked me.

"The grim is a big black dog right?" He nodded. "I saw a big black stray dog over the summer and I'm not dead. Also more often than not the wizards that die from 'seeing' the grim have committed suicide."

"But-" Ron began before being interrupted by McGonagall. Who started explaining about being an Animagus. At the end of the lecture she demonstrated by turning into a small tabby cat.

"Wicked!" I said.

"Thank you for that assessment Ms. Prince. Now what has gotten into the rest of you?" McGonagall said. Hermione raised her hand from where she sat next to me.

"Professor we had Divination this morning."

"No you all did. I don't feel like being told I'm going to die every day." Hermione glared at me. "What I was just making a point. Fine continue."

"Anyways we were learning about tea leaves." McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"Ok whose going to die this year?" She asked surveying the class.

"Harry is!" I piped up while everyone else stared at her. Harry nodded.

"Well Mr. Potter, Sybil Trelawney predicts the death of one student per year and continues throughout their Hogwarts career." Harry let out a sigh of relief. "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you'll excuse me if I don't let you off in homework today. I assure you if you die, you need not turn it in." Hermione let out a laugh.

"See Harry, your not going to drop dead!" I said making the rest of the class laugh. Harry looked a little more relieved at what McGonagall had said.

*********SP&POA************

"I saw one over the summer right before I left my Aunt and Uncle's house." Harry said to answer my question.

"Probably a stray." Hermione said.

"Yeah, it was probably the one I saw." I said.

"But how would that happen I live in Surrey."

"So do I!" Ron was shaking his head.

"No you said that you lived in Hogsmeade." I inhaled.

"That's where I lived before my dad died. You great prat." I got up and picked up my bag leaving them to contemplate that.

**************SP&POA***************

Harry POV

"No you said that you lived in Hogsmeade." Ron said shaking his head at her. Silvia's eyes flashed with anger and she inhaled. I knew before she started talking that Ron was in for it.

"That's where I lived before my dad died. You great prat!" She got up and left, I could tell if she had stayed any longer she would have punched Ron.

"Great Ron, chase her away." Hermione said. "Her dad was killed by a dog this summer she has a scar on her ankle from it."

"So what I didn't know." Me and Hermione shared a look.

"Yes but Harry and I did. I guess she assumed we told you." Hermione told him. "Anyways don't mention it. She's still dealing with it. Imagine if you lost your Dad. After your Mum had abandoned you." Ron looked thoughtful.

"Sounds like Silvia and I have a lot in common." I said before we returned to our lunch. Everybody noticeably solemner.

*****************SP&POA***************

Silvia POV

I was at Hagrid's Hut when they caught up to me. Hermione and Harry in the lead and Ron lagging behind. When the reached the rock I was sitting on Harry nodded at Ron and Hermione pushed him forward.

"Silvia I just wanted to say that… I'm …Uh …Sorry." He said rubbing the back of his neck. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"It's not your fault I overreacted. You didn't know." I answered and we headed to the lesson. We reached the paddock and I saw Malfoy talking loudly to his friends. I glared and he noticeably paled, well more than he was before. I turned back to where Hagrid was telling us about Hippogriffs.

"Be polite, never ever offend a Hippogriff." Hagrid told us. "Now who wants to go first?" I raised my hand and stepped forward dragging Harry with me.

"Silvia!" I turned and beamed a smile at him. He rolled his eyes back.

"Wonderful! Now Harry and Silvia bow low for Buckbeak here. Keep eye contact with him try not to blink." I kept my eyes open, and on Buckbeak while bowing. I saw Harry was still half frozen I pulled him down into a bow. Buckbeak was staring at us with large, orange eyes.

"Silvia back off." Without realizing it I had started to creep forward.

"Oops." I gave a small smile as Buckbeak bowed. I reached out to pet him as Buckbeak was only a arms reach away. "Wicked!" I whispered letting go of Harry's arm to pet him. This meant a lot to me, even if Buckbeak is an animal he still accepted me, something I hope other people will be able to do in time.

"Do you want to ride him?" Hagrid asked sensing my elation. I nodded and grabbing Harry's arm I swung myself up onto his back.

"Horseback riding lessons." I said answering Harry and Hagrid's stares. Hagrid then picked Harry up and tossed him on behind me. "Hold on." I said as Buckbeak reared and took off. Harry grabbed my waist still wobbling. I smirked at him "Hold on tight Potter."

We flew around the paddock once before we landed. I jumped off and did a bow as everyone applauded.

"Well done Silvia. Well done Harry." Hagrid said clapping us n the back. "Now who else wants to try?" Everyone else scrambled over the fence eager to try their hands.

Harry and I went to stand by Hagrid, Buckbeak was taken over by the Slytherins in the class.

"How am I doing my first day?" Hagrid asked us. I beamed up at him.

"Wonderful!" I said, Harry nodding his agreement to my statement, his eyes on Malfoy and his goons.

"You're not dangerous at all you great ugly brute!" Malfoy exclaimed to Buckbeak. Who of course reared and struck him with his two inch talons.

As Hagrid scrambled to get over there, I stood by Harry and commented, "What an idiot!"

"Hagrid! He has to be taken to the Hospital Wing!" Hermione said rushing up.

"I'll do it I'm the teacher." Hagrid said while scooping Malfoy up and heading towards the castle. "Class dismissed."

"You'll get it! You and your bloody chicken." Malfoy moaned.

I walked up to Buckbeak. "Poor guy," I said while patting his neck. "It's not your fault Malfoy's a new class of idiot." Harry walked back up. "How much trouble do you think I would be in if I rode him one more time?"

"Depends on whether or not you got caught," Harry said. "But you probably shouldn't Hagrid's going to get an earful from Malfoy's Father I don't want him to get into more trouble. Malfoy got Hagrid thrown into Azkaban last year."

"Really? What for?"

"Supposedly opening the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said. "But it really was Tom Riddle's old diary."

"Tom Riddle?"

"Voldemort. He also opened it when he was at school, the basilisk that was inside it killed a girl. Luckily last year the people who were attacked were only petrified." Harry said.

"Hmm. My godfather didn't tell me about that."

"Who's your godfather?" Ron asked. Hermione and Ron had come up to us sometime during our talk.

"Give you three guesses." I said, "He's a teacher here."

"Flitwick?" I shook my head. "Dumbledore?"

"Nope." I could see him going through the male teachers in his head. His eyes widened.

"Oh please tell me it's not Snape." I smirked.

"The one and only."

"She's a spy! A Slytherin spy!" I rolled my eyes.

"Ron don't be absurd if she was a Slytherin wouldn't she be in the Slytherin house?" Hermione said.

"Oh." Ron said. "How do you get on with him? He's a huge git."

"You get used to it after a while."

"Somehow I don't think I could get used to it." Harry said.

*****************SP&POA*****************

After dinner we headed up to Hagrid's to see how he was doing, and unsurprisingly, (or surprisingly however you want to look at it), he was drunk. Malfoy is really an evil little git.

"School gov'nor's have bin told, o'course," Hagrid said miserably. "They reckon I started to big."

"Rubbish," I interrupted. "That lesson was my favorite lesson of the day. If you had started on something boring, like Flobberworms, everyone would've been bored, and that's not the feeling you want to start out the school year with." I took a deep breath. "Also Malfoy is a crybaby git, who would sooner run to his death eater father than fight his own battles." Hermione piped up.

"Yeah it was Malfoy's fault he wasn't listening. Not that he ever does."

"We'll go to Dumbledore and back you up if we have to!" Harry said.

"Don't worry Hagrid we'll help you fix this." Ron said. Hagrid looked at the four of us for a second, and grabbed Ron and Harry, and pulled them into a bone-breaking hug.

"I think were good on the alcohol." I said handing the pitcher to Hermione while I took the bottle and both went outside to pour it out. Surprisingly Hagrid followed us, but went passed us and stuck his head into the water barrel.

We reentered the hut, and Harry asked, "What's he done."

"Stuck his head in the water barrel," I said, sitting back down "probably to shock himself out of being drunk. Muggle's do the same except they take a shower and call it a cold shower."

"Bloody hell! We've gotten ourselves another Hermione." Ron said.

"Language, Ronald!" Hermione said as Hagrid reentered.

"Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me. I really-" Hagrid looked at us as if he was seeing us for the first time. "WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" He roared at us, making me plug my ears so that I missed the rest of the berating. Hagrid stood and pulled Harry out the door presumably up to the castle.

"Well that was fun." I remarked to the others once Hagrid had left, and we were heading up to the castle.

******************SP&POA****************

It was Thursday when Malfoy reappeared in class, he swaggered in acting like a hero from a war film. It was during double potions with the Slytherins. The bloody git had to wait until halfway through the class, and of course disrupt everyone's work. Some of the Slytherins made some comments about the injury.

"Settle down, settle down." Severus said idly, I rolled my eyes.

"Sir," Malfoy piped up. "I need help cutting my daisy roots, because of my arm…"

"Weasley, cut his roots for him." Severus said not looking up from his own potion he was brewing on his desk.

"Excuse me." I said, causing Severus to look up at me questionably. "I have already reached the part where the potion has to simmer, so I would be willing to help Malfoy." This last part was said in a sickly sweet tone I knew that I needed to get him to agree with me.

Sev raised an eyebrow at me and nodded obviously wondering what I was up to, Malfoy on the other hand looked gob smacked. I looked at him. "Close your mouth you'll catch flies." I said, and proceded to cut up any ingredients he needed cut while also tending to my potion. He didn't notice though that I slipped an extra shrivelfig into his potion when he wasn't looking. This should cause a particularly vicious explosion, which will probably happen when he is bottling his potion.

The rest of class passed smoothly, and as we were bottling the potions, Malfoy being particularly slow was one of the last to head up to give his potion to Severus. What he didn't count on was his vial exploding in his hand on his way up coating his hand in shrinking solution. But the icing on top of the cake was that this forced him to move his other hand to grab his other hand, proving it was not injured, and also shrieking like a girl.

Sev was up in a instance, trying to get Malfoy to stand still long enough for him to fix his hand. It was actually quite an interesting dance. Malfoy finally stood still long enough to get his hand unshrinked, Severus turned his eyes on the class, focusing on me. I tried to look innocent but my smile kept creeping onto my face.

"Class dismissed. Except for you Silvia." Grinning I stayed behind as Harry and the others went to the corridor. After they left Severus rounded on me "Silvia what were you thinking? You could've seriously injured someone."

"Coulda, Woulda, Shoulda." I said putting my books into my book bag.

"Look at me while I'm talking to you." He said grabbing my elbow and spinning me around. "You sound like you actually wanted him hurt."

"The git was just playing it up, he was healed. I figured I'd give him something he could actually complain about." I answered my voice rising in volume.

"Maybe you are right for Gryffindor," He said with an edge to his voice. "You always did make rash decisions, especially with your choice of friends."

"How dare you accuse me of choosing bad friends! You hypocrite!" I yelled. "Your so called friends are the reason, the women you loved is dead" I added with rage in my tone. "So don't talk to me about bad friends you… you arse." I yelled as I stomped out the door. Only to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione waiting outside the door. I smiled weakly at them. "Let's head to lunch." They all nodded and followed me to the great hall.

A/N: Okay on to my apologies, I am super dooper sorry I made you guys wait so long. I went camping and then when I got home I realized that my cord for my laptop had frayed and I literally had no battery left. Anyways that is my lame excuse.

I loved writing the argument with Snape, I figured there would be some friction between the two considering she just mad friends with the bane of his existence. Made sense to me, also has a point later.

Reveiw Please everyone that does will get yummy dummy cookies!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Never owned will own any of the Harry Potter Saga. :'( **

**A/N: Heh, so hey guys I bet you all thought i went and died. Well not the case I'm alive and kicking! A note to all prospective A.P. Students DON'T take them unless you are prepared to survive without one of these things:**

**A. Sleep**

** Grades**

**C. A Social Life**

**Sometimes you only get one, most of the time I chose grades and sleep which is why I disappeared for a while. but I'm on break and back baby! When I'm not digging my way out of a pile of homework. Well I've delayed you long enough. Feel the awesomeness of Silvia!**

**Chapter 7**

The Group had been awkward at best when we arrived at the Defense Classroom. I really just wanted to crawl back into my bed and cry. It's not my fault Snape is an overprotective git, he started the whole thing by not treating Malfoy like the rest of us.

I looked around, "Where's Professor Lupin?" I asked pulling out my textbook. Harry shrugged and took the seat next to me as Professor Lupin walked in the door. You could tell that the recent full moon had been a strain on him, all those years without the wolfs bane potion was catching up to him.

"Good afternoon," He said as he arrived. "Please put your books back into your bag, today we'll be having a practical lesson." The class looked at each other in varying degrees of fright and curiosity.

"Sounds fun." I said as I scooped my bag up and followed Professor Lupin out of the class.

"She's mental, that one." I heard Ron murmur to Harry as I left.

"I heard that Ronald." I said without turning around. Reluctantly the rest of the class followed suit.

Wouldn't it be our luck that we meet Peeves along the way. He left that encounter with a new gummy addition.

We reached the staffroom to find my godfather in it. Professor Lupin went to close the door, only to have my godfather interrupt him.

"Leave it open Lupin, I'd rather not witness this." He got up and went to the door. "Possibly no ones warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you to not intrust him with something difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions into his ear." The class gasped, Neville went scarlet.

"Stuff it, Snape!" I said glaring at the Git. His sneer turned to full blown rage, as he turned his head towards me. The rest of the class either gasped or snickered.

"Silvia that's a teacher!" Hermione whispered from behind me.

"Sorry," I said not sounding at all sorry. "I guess I mean, stuff it Professor Snape. Not that you really deserve to be one." The class was silent, watching for Snape's response.

"That'll be detention every other night for two weeks, and fifty points from Gryffindor." He said his eyes dangerously dark. "If that doesn't help your attitude, something more can be arranged." Hermione grabbed my arm to stop me from retorting and losing Gryffindor even more points. I looked at her, and she gave me a look that said shut up.

I sighed and said, "Very well." through clenched teeth. He spun on his heel and left through the door slamming it as he left.

"Bloody hell! I thought he was going to murder you." Ron said.

"He wouldn't kill me permanently. He wouldn't want to deal with the mess."

Professor Lupin cleared his throat, gaining the classes attention again. "What we have here today," He said gesturing towards the large cabinet behind him. "Is a boggart. Now can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?" Hermione raised her hand. "Miss Granger?"

"Boggart's are shape shifters, and when confronted by a human they take on that persons worst fear."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Can anyone tell me what advantage we have over the boggart?" I raised my hand. "Miss Prince."

"There's only one boggart and there's eleven of us. So if we all were to confront it at one time it would be confused and attempt to take on more than one shape. Possibly creating something amusing."

"Very good, Miss Prince! Now Neville, would you like the first turn?" Neville paled and walked forward. "Neville what is it that you fear the most?"

"Professor Snape." He said looking at me. I smiled at him.

"Professor Snape frightens all. And as I understand it you live with your Grandmother."

"Yeah but I don't want it to turn into her either."

"No, no you misunderstand me. Can you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother wears?"

"Well she wears a hat with a stuffed vulture on it, and normally a long green dress, and a fox fur scarf."

"And a Handbag!" The Professor prompted.

"A big red one."

"Now in a moment I will release the Boggart and I want you to visualize your Grandmother's clothes very clearly, and then say the incantation _Riddikulus _and if all goes well Professor Snape will be seen in your Grandmother's clothes."

There was a great shout of laughter. And the wardrobe wobbled violently.

"Now, Neville. Wand at the ready." Neville gulped and nodded wand in hand. And Lupin flicked his wand at the wardrobe. The door reaked open and my Godfather slid out of it, and advanced towards Neville.

"Riddikulus!" Neville shouted and there was a sound like a whip cracking and suddenly there my Godfather stood in drag.

"I need a picture of this!" I said holding on to Hermione in my fit of laughter.

"Well take a picture with your mind then." Mione said

"Alright who's next?" Professor Lupin asked, and suddenly there was a great amount of pushing and shoving to get to the front. What was so appealing about facing your worst fear? Drowned in my thoughts as I was I failed to notice when the Boggart landed in front of me.

And looking up I saw the worst thing that I could ever relive and that was the wolf tearing my father apart. My mind was stuck In that moment I couldn't move, couldn't speak. My wand slipped from my grasp clattering on the floor, but I couldn't be bothered I saw that entire moment flashing in my mind. I stumbled back.

"_Silvia run!"_ My fathers last words to me. Losing the entirety of my calm I spun and I ran for the first place I thought of. Down into the dungeons to Sev's office. The run seemed to take less than a second and I burst into the office.

"Silvia?" Sev asked standing up

"The boggart! It was dad.. and the wolf…" the rest of what I was about to say was drowned out in sobs. And Sev, bless him, just gathered me in his arms and held me while I released the anger and sadness over my father's death and my curse.

**Harry POV**

Silvia didn't seem to notice at first when the Boggart landed in front of her. But when she did she lost whatever color she did have, it was like she was caught in a memory. I couldn't see the Boggart after it had transformed and couldn't imagine what could be so horrifying to make Silvia a girl who seemed very brave, completely lose it.

But that was until I actually saw it. A wolf tearing at what I assumed to be Silvia's father. And at that moment I thanked every God out there that I don't remember my parents murder. To have to live with something so horrifying. All I remember was the flash of Green Light.

Girls around the room gasped as they caught sight of the carnage. Silvia's wand slipped from her limp hand. And she stumbled backward into me. And then all of a sudden she turned tail and ran out the door. As Professor Lupin did damage control, like banishing the Boggart. I picked up Silvia's wand, and wished that she would never have to relive that pain.

As the class made its way back to the classroom. I fell in step next to Hermione. She had her look, the look that she has on her face when she is puzzling something out.

"What is it?" She shook her head and looked at me.

"Huh." She articulated.

"You've got your look on your face. What is it?"

"Oh nothing." She said quickly. "Just curious" I accepted the answer because knowing Hermione I wouldn't get it out her that easy. But what infuriated me is that nobody seemed to care what Silvia had been through right in front of their eyes!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Harry POV

We didn't see Silvia until dinner. And luckily for her on Fridays we only have Potions and Defense. But that didn't stop Hermione and I from searching through the castle for her. Until Ron told us she was probably with Snape. After that we gave up and went to study, figuring that she would find us when she was ready.

"Hey guys." Silvia said as she plopped herself down on the bench. "How's it going?"

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, had a long talk with my Godfather." She said. "But it looks like he'll be back to hating you Harry."

"Darn, and I was enjoying this day without glares."

"You'll probably die." Silvia said with a solemn face. "So how was the rest of the lesson?"

"Wasn't much of one after you left." Ron said. "Professor Lupin released the class."

"That reminds me, did any pick up my wand?"

"Yeah, I've got it." I said, and rummaged in my bag for the wand. "Here you go."

"Thank you! Can you imagine if Sev found out I lost it. I would be dead." Silvia laughed, making me smile but at the same time wondering if she almost had died this summer.

Silvia POV

Hermione cornered me after dinner. "Ok, out with it."

"What?"

"I saw your worst fear, you said your dad was attacked by a dog right?"

"Yeah." I answered while mentally saying curse words.

"That was not a dog. That was a wolf. And not just any ordinary wolf was it Silvia?"

"Yes it was it was some random lone wolf that stumbled onto our property."

"Then why did you say it was a dog?" Hermione asked.

"That's what I thought it was!"

"Really? You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes." I asked hopefully. She just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ok. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone. Not even Harry or Ron." She nodded. I pulled her into the dorms bathroom. "Mufflatio." I said at the closed and locked door. At Hermione's questioning look. "It's a charm that Sev taught me. If anyone tries to listen in they just hear buzzing."

"Ok, now tell me. What really happened this summer?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"You sure? It's not a happy story."

"Silvia!"

"Ok, ok! It happened on July 3. My dad and I had just finished our nightly walk of the gardens...

**Flashback**

_"Silvia, you need to focus on your studies."_

_"I know dad, but they're just so boring. Why'd you have to get me a tutor that is such a bore?" I whined. And he laughed his booming laugh._

_"I never liked my studies when I was your age either."_

_"Yeah but you got to go to Hogwarts, which is much better then Professor Higglestone."_

_"Yeah, but it has a lot more distractions. Something that you don't need."_

_"But..." A branch broke to our left._

_"Wand out Silvia." I took my wand out and said "Lumos." and pointed into the dark brush, my father doing the same. All of a sudden a great silver blur flies out of the bushes landing between my dad and I, separating us._

_"Silvia run!" My dad screamed, and I took off. Running through trees, and thorned bushes, until I could see the house in the distance. A mere one hundred meters and I could still hear the wolf behind me. _

_And then I tripped on a tree root, landing face first in the dirt. I could barely see anything through my watery eyes. The sounds of the wolf were getting louder. I stumbled back up and continued my run towards the house. When suddenly the wolf landed in front of me, causing me to backpeddle. Then a red light shot over my shoulder, heading toward the wolf. It didn't do much just made it stumble a bit._

_"Silvia!" My dad ran between me and the wolf. " Run!" And I took off again, running away from the manor, my dad and the wolf. Only to hear my dad's anguished screams, I turned and saw the wolf on top of my dad and ran back towards them. _

_"Reducto! Stupefy!" Then the wolf turned it's head towards me, my father's blood dripping down its lips. It ran towards me and I took off running as fast as I could dodging the wolf's attempts to catch me until suddenly I tripped and dropped my wand. I scrambled towards it, and grabbed it. Suddenly feeling the wolf's powerful jaw on my ankle. I screamed as the wolf dragged me towards it. My vision was becming hazy._

**End**

"And then a huge black dog came out of no where and jumped the wolf. Getting it away from me, and my dad. I heard the sounds of apparation in the distance and I fainted. Woke up in St. Mungo's a week later, and spent the rest of the summer there." I said ruefully. "But what's funny is, that according to Dumbledore somebody sent a patronus charm telling him and Sev about what was happening. It wasn't me or my father. I want to know who it was so I can thank them." I finished

"That was not what I was expecting." Hermione whispered. "So your a werewolf?" I nodded. "Wow, umm. I need a moment."

"Take as long as you need. But I'm going to bed, night." I said, inwardly screaming for the answer, will she accept me or will she shun me.

"Night." She said, her eyes lost in thought. That went relatively well for the first time. At least she didn't run screaming, I thought as I settled into bed.

* * *

"Silvia wake up!" I heard a voice yelling at me, "Silvia! We are going to be late!"

"Five more minutes." I grumbled.

"Silvia." The voice said as she tore the curtains open. Showing the bright sun that was up.

"The light it burns!" I yelled pulling the pillow over my head.

"So what now your a vampire?" That got my attention.

"Hermione! Your still talking to me!" I said as leaped out of bed and hugged her.

"Of course, why would I stop? You can't help it just as much as I can't help having bushy hair, or Ron freckles, or Harry poor eyesight." She took a breath. "And furthermore anyone who judges you because of this furry little problem, doesn't deserve to breathe."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now get dressed we have to go, Harry and Ron are waiting for us so that they can go flying."

"Ok." I said as I skipped to the bathroom with my clothes.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Hideous?**

**Remeber folks reviews are food for my soul!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Except Silvia! She's mine and no one can have her! :)**


End file.
